


Cuts

by Rever_Devon



Series: Itty Bitty [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Additional tags they say- Sure I say- Panic Mode Activated I see, Bingle - Freeform, Implied Death, M/M, Sad, weapon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rever_Devon/pseuds/Rever_Devon
Summary: Oliver teaches Bing how to use a chainsaw.
Relationships: Googleplier/Bingiplier
Series: Itty Bitty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566769
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Cuts

**Author's Note:**

> You think I know what I'm doing? How did you even found this? I do hope you enjoy these stories anyways. If you know who I am. Then you know what kind of content this is.

Bing revved the chainsaw, the motor whirring as he held it up high,

“Be careful Bing, don’t hurt yourself.”

Bing looked over his shoulder at the worrying android, giving Oliver a smile.

“Don’t worry Ollie, I’ll be fine!”

Oliver twisted and balled the bottom of his yellow shirt in his hand, biting his lower lip as he watched Bing’s actions.

Bing brought it down closer to the metal, but stopped, his shoulders tensing up.

“….Ollie, I can’t do it…”

Oliver felt some tension leave his shoulders as he heard Bing’s small voice.

Oliver walked over to the door, making sure it was locked, before he walked over to Bing.

His hands closed over Bing’s, slowly prying the chainsaw from his hands, his core’s pitch shifting once the tool was on his hands.

“I’ll show you how to work this, if you promise me one thing.”

Bing turned to look at Oliver, a confused look on his face.

“What?”

“…Promise me you won’t scream.”

The sound of the chainsaw was the only sound heard as orange dripped to the floor.


End file.
